Some people are worth melting for
by TWilko
Summary: Connie and Jac have always had a rocky relationship, they have never really liked eachother and whenever they see each other it is normally a tirade of insults and dirty looks. But what if all of that was just a cover for their true feelings. What would it be like if they admitted how they really felt. Would they be able to handle it? And how would the people around them handle it?
"Get out my office! I am done with your ridiculous squabbling! you need to realise you are not at school anymore and my department is not a playground for you two to be brawling in. Any more episodes like this and you'll be out before you can say pneumothorax! Do I make myself perfectly clear Dr Knight and Dr Hardy!" Connie hollered at them both. She watched as they quickly scarpered from her office and slammed her door behind them, rubbing her head as she sunk back into her desk chair. "2 more hours Con, then youll be at home in a nice hot bubble bath with a glass of wine in your hand...2 more hours" she muttered to herself glancing up at the clock. She put her feet up on the desk and relaxed for a moment before groaning as her pager went off "What what what can't you just give me 5 minutes!". She looked at it and slightly smirked "Darwin? I'm needed on Darwin?"

"Bloody hell that woman is useless where is she?" Jac exclaimed, her hands wrist deep in a patient's chest.

"She's probably just caught up, she does have her own department to run Jac" Mo sighed

Jac scoffed "If that's what you call it, she spends most of her time doing 'paperwork' in her office and when she does venture out she walks around turning her noise up at patients and staff"

"Now now…you don't do anything different" Mo chuckled

Jac glared at her "well aren't you the joker, just go and find out what she's doing, this man is going to die unless she comes up here"

Connie walked in fully scrubbed up and ready to go "oh aren't you the drama queen, you paged me exactly 5 minutes ago. So stop whining like a teenager and tell me why you dragged me out of my warm comfortable office to be in here with you"

Jac glared "oh how I've missed your dulcet tones, don't deny you love spending time with me"

Connie glared back "oh I couldn't think of anything better!" she said sarcastically walking over "now are you just going to stand there and gabble or are you actually going to brief me on what's going on and why you actually called me here, because currently I see no reason why I'm here."

Jac looked at her "this is Daniel, 24, I need an assistant as Mo is late for a conference she is leading and Zoshia is already there. You are the only person in this damn place who could assist me up to my standards. And plus you owe me for making me assist you with Sam's girlfriend"

Connie rolled her eyes and started assisting with the procedure.

…A couple of hours passed…

"Can you like hurry up? I am 25 minutes late for my date" Connie huffed

Jac scoffed and laughed "Date? Date with your bath and a glass of wine maybe"

Connie looked up "why couldn't I have a date?"

"I'm not saying you couldn't I guess…just didn't think you were dating at the moment…"

"What do you care if I'm dating. Seriously for someone who famously hates gossip you know a lot and have a lot of opinions about something that doesn't concern you"

Jac smirked and shrugged "just making conversation"

"No you're not, you're prying, my life if none of your business so butt out"

"Alright, someone's touchy…you and Jacob must have had a bad breakup"

"Right that's it, close up yourself" she snapped walking out of theatre, taking her gloves and gown off and storming back downstairs.

Jac sighed and closed up, doing the end of surgery checks before getting changed herself and wandering down to her.

"Really struck a nerve there didn't I…what happened…did he cheat on you? Did you cheat on him? Come on spill"

"Just leave me alone" Connie snapped putting her coat on and locking her computer

"Have I finally done it, have I made the ice queen feel something? Wow there must be a reward for me somewhere" She laughed

"Jac can you just leave me alone" she shouted looking at her, tears in her eyes as she picked up her bag and went to the door.

Jac looked at her and instantly felt an uncharacteristic prang of guilt. She put her arm over the door so she couldn't get out and shook her head "No... meet me tonight…the wine bar downtown…10…and don't be late"


End file.
